The Last Stand : Attack on Titan
by K-ReeseM
Summary: Attack on Titan was based from the story of Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert who live and fight the Titans as a Recon Corps of "The Wall". All they know that out of the wall who cage'em like a Cattle, there's an unkown world to exploit. But did they know, many years later, there's a massive Civilization out there who have a more better technology than them?
" _Enemy at 10!_ "

.

.

.

" _Fire the Missile!_ "

.

.

.

" _Sir, we've Lost contact with the Left Wing!_ "

.

.

.

" _WATCH OUT!_ "

.

.

.

" _We've lost the Air Support, sir!_ "

.

.

.

" _Fire the Red Flare..._ "

.

.

.

" _But Sir?!_ "

.

.

.

" _Do what i say, soldier!_ "

.

.

.

" _Cus there's no more way Out..._ "

 **The Last Stand : Attack on Titan**

 **(An Attack on Titan's Alternate World Fan-Fiction)**

 **-Chapter I : Memory-**

..."4 Days Earlier"...

Whoa... What a beautiful night. The wind's flown quietly, Winter makes the land whitened, the moonlight is obscured by the clouds who drops the snowflakes, and the Roadlights brightened the roadway. Huh, I feel drowsy...

"Rudy, Wake up. The TV show will begin soon.."

I opened my eyes slowly. To see the woman who wake me up. She brought a teapot, with five cups around it. And a glass of creamer. Oh, that's my mom. I can't believe this chilly climate makes me fall asleep.

"Papa, Louis, come here. Let's have a tea." call her. I poured the tea to each cups and turn on the Television. Mom's back to the kitchen to take some biscuits. Papa's coming out from his room with a book in his hand. I walk into Lou's room. A step before i came in, i've heard a sound of cars and gunshots. "Gaming again.." I open the door. As i said. I saw him sitting in his bed and still engaged with his joystick. "Psst.."I've whispered. Still no reaction. I poked his shoulder. He take off his headphone. _"Ja?"_ he reacted with flat face. " _Family Time._ Wanna' join?" I said. "Oh.. Of course." He answered me and going to the Living room. My... He'll always forgot this world when he entered the _Gameworld_.

I left Lou's room. Moms already coming back from the kitchen. "Oh, Rudy." She called. "Call Kat in your room, son. Ask her to join too." I nod my head then walk to my room. Only a step before i've entered my room, the door's opened from inside. A beautiful short haired girl coming out. She starred at me with a sweet smile.

"Rud, what's going on? You sick?"

I'm shooked. Her question breaks my muse. "Oh, no problem. Hey, let's go to the living room. _Family Time_." I replied. She passed me, still smiling. I followed Kat to the Living Room. Papa, Mom, and Lou have been waiting for us. I sit beside Kat. She still smiling at me. I don't know what's in her mind.

"Rudy.." Called Mom. I look toward her. "I heard that next week you'll go through the Wall again. Is that true?" She asks me worriedly. I smiled, and answered her question calmly. "Yes mam. Once-in-a-Year Job." She still stare at me with worried face. "Relax, Auntie. Rudy is the most bravest man in Third Division. He'll be fine." Said Lou. "That's right. Just like Papa." He boasted proudly. Mom's tempting him. "Ha.. If you're not brave enough, You won't come to my father and told him that you want to propose me." Papa's smiled. Me, Lou, and Kat laugh a bit. Dude, I always thank's to god for still keeping me alive until now.

My name is Rudolf. Rudolf Schweinsteiger. My family always call me Rudy. But, many of my friends calls me _Krautz_. Maybe it's because i'm a Germans in my Division. I born at this City, Voroningrad. Capital of the _Federation of Novorossiya_ 's Wall. A substitute from the Old Capital, Moskva, who demolished by the _Velikans_. Or they called, Titans.

My family, Appropriately my Grandpa and Grandma, is a survivor from a City around Germania, who strucked with a total destruction because of Velikans. Velikans is a giant who makes human as their foods. They looked like a human, but their size can't make them called as a human. You will never want to _toe-to-toe_ with them, without an appropriate weapon.

You asked me how they survived? I don't know much on how they getting out from there. All i know, after the Velikans destroyed the main gate and wandering around the city, Grandma seen a _big Crow_ , with uncounted amount, drop so many persons, landed in the top of the city's buliding, then flew the inhabitants to the safe haven. So many inhabitants scared of flight. Some of them became crazy when they arrived.

And when in the air, my Grandpa saw about ten _Blue Falcons_ who shot the Velikans, blow their head and killed them. He surprised beacuse all he know, that Velikans can't be killed unless we slashed their nape. From afar, he watch the persons who dropped from the crows, bravely fought the Velikans swiftly. They shooting some kind of Musket. Bit it's spitted the bullet much faster and it cause a sever injuries on Velikans body. The rest of the City's Military Services help'em too.

After that, Grandpa and Grandma can't see anything. All he know, a minute inside the _Crow_ , they've fell asleep. And then, they landed in a plain concrete land. Here, in Voroningrad.

After a few years, my Father's born. Then, Grandpa and Grandma decided to live in this city and studied the new technology they saw. Actually, before the Velikan Invasion, Grandpa and Grandma was a Scientist. It was a nice job they take. Well, It was nice because they're researching _How to Kill a Velikans in an easy way_. And the salary was good. But, Scientist in Voroningrad have known more about it. It makes'em interested to learn more.

25 years later, my Father married my Mom. They've bought a house on top of the hill on the City's northside. After my birth, Father who worked as a Doctor in the Central Hospital moved his office at home and built a clinic at it. Yeah, since i'm a kid my daily life always surrounded by Doctoral Kits and smells of drugs. But i never disturbed by them. Instead, I'm feeling cozy.

Sometimes, Louis who lived with me since child, taking me on an adventure inside the woods in the backyard. I've learned about pathfinding, survival, and Scouting. There's a moment when i was lost in the woods in a Berry-hunt. The night's nearly come and i didn't know a way home. Thank's for my instinct who takes me out of the woods and arrived into town. Well, even i'm not home yet, it feel's relieved when i meet the Civilization.

But it doesn't mean i'm an un-educated boy. I was passed the Government's 12 Years Learning Obligation. And i've mastered the basic to advanced academic and non-academic knowledge. I lived normally in that moment. Very normal.

Until i've got a Brochure of _The National Military Recruitment_ in my mailbox. I was interested on that, but my mother wasn't allowed me to join the Military Service. After a few heavy talks, she allowed me and Louis to join the test. It's my choice to pass the test and fight the Velikans, or waiting to be eated by them.

If you ask me, "Did you ever saw A Velikan before?". Maybe yes, maybe no. The _Novorich_ TV frequently shows the Velikans as a Military Propaganda. But i never saw it with my own eye. Huh. Ironic, wasn't it? A descendant of Velikan Invasion Survivor who never really saw'em.

But, maybe... i have a chance.

 _...To be Continued..._

* * *

 **P.S.: Hello everyone. Thank's for reading.**  
 **I'm K-ReeseM from Indonesia. I'm a newbie in this kind of writing world, but i've wrote many story in my book and still not "Converted" into an electronic document. So, i'm not that newbie. :D**

 **This is my first story at FanFiction. And it was re-issued again when i know there was a flaws in the story. I still didn't know that is my story was a Crossover, or a FanFic. And this story still so far from a "Perfect Story". So, a critique and suggestion is needed here. all rights belong to Hajime Isayama except the characters and the main story. The next story will have a chain with the Attack on Titan Main background. But it's not _fully_ take the story of AoT itself.**

 **Sorry if my english was "Out-of-Grammar". I will learn the grammar again to gain my experience in writing. So thank's again to you who have a time to read my Fanfic.**


End file.
